A Glimpse Into The Future
by Kimmi G
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod visit the site where the Centre used to be. Set in future.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** G

**Authors note:** This was originally done for my Trial HSC exams but I changed the names. My teacher told us to write something we know we can but put the characters in the type of situation the question asks us to. Well I did what she wanted and know that I got my exam paper back I thought I would post it on here. Please tell me what you think about it.

**Summary:** Miss Parker and Jarod visit the site where the Centre used to be. Set in future. 

A Glimpse Into The Future

Things are different now. Standing literally on top of where I grew up shows that. It's hard to believe that once a great building was, but not any more. That place is gone now, along with all the bad vibes coming from it. I never would have imagined that my life could ever be like this, but I suppose that when the old place crumbled, so did everything I knew.

I feel my husband putting his arm around me; he must feel the same thing I do. It's a little off putting to see our children playing in the same spot we always tried to get away from. They're happily unaware of everything that happened here. I can't help but wonder what my father would say if he saw me today. I know he's be fuming that I let the place collapse into nothingness, but how could I let something that caused so much pain continue to thrive? I couldn't, it's as simple as that.

It's obvious that my old self crumbled when the walls here came down. I guess the walls around the building weren't the only ones to come down; so did the ones around my heart. If you had told me ten years ago that I'd be happily married to Jarod with three kids and a minivan I would have laughed in your face. That doesn't sound like something the old me would be willing to do, I never loved, I never wanted kids, and I definitely never wanted a minivan. This place I'm standing on made sure I never wanted those things.

It's a little strange that we tried to go on with our lives running away from here. As soon as this place was gone it was much easier. I guess our lives couldn't start until this place finished. The beginning of it all had to be when my father died. He was no longer standing in the way of my happiness. I was finally able to admit my love for the man I now call husband. It's hard to believe that my father, my own flesh and blood, wouldn't let me be happy. I guess we were a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Luckily we survived their fate. I guess my father didn't as he replaced us in the death scene.

I look to where I used to spend all my time, with Jarod of course, and I realise that I'm not so different to when I was then. Of course the time I'm thinking about is when I was a child, before I let this place corrupt me. Jarod was never corrupted, he wouldn't let them. It's a good thing too, because I know that if he hadn't been there for me, I wouldn't be what I am today.

Jarod seems caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't want to come here but I convinced him. I knew the only way this place would be put out of our minds would be to see what it's like today. It's a stark contrast to what it once was. There are no more cold walls and no more darkness. Now there is grass, sun, flowers and even happiness. There would have been none of that before. I know Jarod thinks I right in coming here; I can see it in his face. He needed to see this place as much as I did.

Although this place will always represent a dark time in our lives, we can get over it now. We don't have to be haunted by our past. There's nothing and no one left for us to fear. They all left when this place fell. They knew they had been defeated. Nothing could ever bring this place back again.

I actually own this land, my father left it to me when he died. Of course he had intended that the building would still be standing. He wanted me to carry on the family legacy. There is no way I'd want that legacy. I'm thinking about turning this place into a park or something. That would be the total opposite of what used to stand here. I'd never come back here to visit though, one visit is enough for me; this place still holds too much pain for me.

I feel Jarod watching me; he doesn't want to stay here any longer. I see the kids are already strapped back in the minivan. I wave for Jarod to go on; I still have to say my goodbyes. He squeezes my shoulder for support then goes to wait with the kids. I look out once more at what used to be my family's business. I spent all my time here and now that time is up. I look up to the sky and know I have to say something. I have one final oath I have to say to my father.

"Things are different now." I hang my head and walk back to the car. I'm not even going to look back. That place is my past and what's ahead of me is my future. I never want to look back again. I feel Jarod's hand on mine and smile. Jarod is definitely my present and my future; I don't have to ever worry about the Centre again.

The End


End file.
